1. Field of the Invention
Typical prior art ice fishing tip-up systems include a fishing line, a trigger and a signal such as a flag which is released in response to a fish tugging on the line. Representative of such systems are those shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,079,537 to Chretien; 4,270,297 to Yates; 3,599,369 to Carlson; and 3,196,570 to Borisch. These ice fishing tip-up systems permit fishermen to remotely monitor their fishing lines, from a shelter such as a heated automobile, for example.
A similar ice fishing apparatus is described in U.S. Pat. No. 3,729,849 to Richard and includes a pole supporting a fishing line with the pole being pivotally mounted on a support post. A fish tugging on the line causes the pole to oscillate on the post, visually signaling the biting of the fish.
A problem common to all of the above ice fishing systems is the tendency of the fishing hole to freeze over, requiring periodic cleaning of the fishing hole to keep it open. When the fishing hole is unattended, a status promoted by the use of a tip-up system, the freeze-up problem is compounded. In any event, cleaning the hole is a nuisance and frequently results in a disturbance of the fishing line, sometimes at inopportune moments.
Fishing hole freeze over has been addressed in the prior art. For example, some tip-up systems have incorporated a heater. Examples of such arrangements are shown in U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,253,262 to Johnson; 3,545,118 to Stelmach; and 3,387,401 to Stelmach.
The ice fishing devices of both Stelmach patents noted above describe the use of housings filled with a combustible material, which housings are supported above a fishing hole to direct heat into the hole to prevent the hole from freezing over. Both Stelmach fishing devices are bulky, difficult to set up, and require constant monitoring of the combustible material to assure a continuous flow of heat into the fishing hole.
The ice fishing tip-up of the Johnson patent, also noted above, includes a housing filled with a combustible material, which housing is arranged to float on the water within a fishing hole. As with the Stelmach fishing devices, the combustible material contained in the Johnson housing must be constantly monitored to assure a continuous source of heat, cannot be readily and repeatedly ignited and extinguished, and leaves an ash residue. Also, a reel carried by the Johnson fishing device is disposed within the water below the ice, and is subject to freezing.
The tip-up ice fishing systems of Johnson and Carlson, noted above, further describe wind actuated devices for imparting motion to the fishing line. The Carlson ice fishing tip-up imparts motion to the line through an intricate wind driven motor/linkage system while the Johnson ice fishing tip-up has a wind vane secured to the tip-up which rocks the entire tip-up system as it floats within the fishing hole. Such motion imparting devices may be desirable in combination with a tip-up system, particularly when further combined with an efficient heating system that maintains the fishing hole open.